The Cupid Effect: Revamp
by GigaBahamut
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Wade's crushing on Monique and invents a Cupid Ray so she'll crush back. Ron takes Kim and Monique to Paris, and the Seniors...wait, Drakken and Camille are working together?


_Hello everyone! Writing another alternate story of an episode of Kim Possible! I got a lot of hits and good reviews with the Emotion Sickness: The Other Way Around…actually, I got pretty good hits and reviews on my other alternate stories as well. Yeah, I know there were problems with spelling, grammar, sentence structure, etc., so I went over this story a couple of times to find any mistakes as I possibly could find and I don't think I saw any…hopefully. I also got a few criticism, not serious (well maybe serious), but of course understandable about certain characters being out of place in my Emotion Sickness story and I tried to avoid that as much as I could in this one. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

_

**The Cupid Effect: Revamp  
**

It was another day in Middleton Mall, everyone was doing their shopping. But today was like no other day as it was a special day. Decorations were set up everywhere in the mall and in the stores as they were ready to celebrate Valentine's Day. Two teenage girls were working in Club Banana folding up clothes, stacking them on shelves while gossiping. The red hair girl was known as Kim Possible, the teen-hero that fights crime and saves the world from time to time and her dark-skinned friend was Monique, best friend to Kim Possible.

"…and then he said we go out for French Food," said Monique as she was folding up clothes in the store.

"Sounds promising," said Kim as she was helping her friend out.

"French Fries Kim," said Monique annoyed.

"Well—"

"Drive-thru," added Monique as she cut off the red-head's sentence and narrowing her eyes at her.

"Ouch," mumbled Kim.

"I'm a scrub magnet! No use denying," groaned Monique frustrated as she was folding a shirt, nearly crumbling it.

"So not," smiled Kim as she took away the shirt from Monique and showed her what she was doing to the product before she could ruin it anymore than it already was. She fixed up the shirt and continued, "What happened to Lashawn?"

"Uh, la gone," said Monique as she waved her arm across, but then sighed and grabbed hold of Kim's shoulders, "I don't want to sound desperate, but V-days coming!"

"Um, that sounded kind of desperate," said Kim as she laughed nervously.

"Valentine's Day, the worst time of the year to be all lonely hearted," sighed Monique in misery as she eyed at a man passing by holding some kind of heart shape light and looked back towards Kim, "You and Ron probably have a big time all planned don't you?"

"Now that you mentioned it…he hasn't mentioned it," sighed Kim sadly.

"It's your first Valentine as a couple and you don't have a reservations or anything," yelled Monique in shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well…maybe…he uh…forgot," smiled Kim weakly hoping she would buy her excuse.

"You never forget a holiday when you work a retail girl," laughed Monique softly as she pointed to Kim to all the heart decorations that were all over the store, explaining her point.

"Hey KP," yelled out a blonde male as he waved towards the red-head teen and walked into the store.

"Hey Ron," smiled Kim as she finished folding her shirt and placing it by a nearby stack of clothes, "How come you are not at work?"

"Eh, pet department is closed for awhile," sighed Ron sadly and shrugged, "Some cages were left unopened…food chain issues."

He then looked around at the store to see heart decorations all over the place and gave a confused looked as he turned to Kim, "Um, what's with all the hearts?"

"I'm going to get some more stock! From the room! With the…uh, stock," yelled Monique as she pointed at a nearby door, smiling nervously as she walked away and not wanting to be part of their conversation.

Kim shook her head and focused her attention back towards Ron, smiling softly towards him, "You do know what happens in February, don't you Ron?"

Ron placed his left hand under his chin, tapping his finger on his cheek as he was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out the answer, "Um, Ground Hog Day? President's Day! Oh wait! Dental Health Month! That reminds me…Rufus!"

A small pink skinned naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pants pockets handing him a toothbrush, yelling out "Tada!" He took the toothbrush away from him and handed towards Kim with a smile on his face, "Happy Dental Health Month KP. It has a tongue scraper on the back!"

Kim crossed her arms and glared at Ron, obviously not amused by the response she was getting and cleared her throat, "Ahem, Valentine's Day…"

"Oh…I don't celebrate. I mean you know, I never had a girlfriend on-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he could almost feel lighting strike the back of his brain as he remembered something important. He looked at Kim only to see Kim raise an eyebrow at him and slapped his hands on his cheeks, obviously realizing something, "Oly Kaloy! I have a girlfriend on Valentine's Day!"

Kim gave a small grin on her face which made Ron yell out in excitement, not believing he had forgotten they started dating during their junior prom.

"Wow! This is huge," yelled Ron happily, remembering he was dating the greatest girl and teen hero, Kim Possible.

Just then, Kim heard a voice calling out her name. She pulled out her Kimmunicator only to see the screen black and then quickly turned to Ron as he gave out a scream. A small and nearly tubby boy stood behind Ron smiling at the two and wore a light blue shirt over a dark blue long sleeve and blue pants.

"Wade! You know what, you got to warn me when you're going real world," yelled Ron towards the boy, not amused he was caught by surprised by his appearance.

"Sorry," laughed Wade softly as he walked up to Kim and took the Kimmunicator away from her, "Kimmunicator needs a new battery. You got three or four years out of the old though."

"Thanks Wade," smiled Kim.

"I also upgraded your plug-ins," smiled Wade as he walked next to Ron, putting the Kimmunicator next to Ron's pocket to see Rufus, or more like his bones, using the toothbrush to clean his buck teeth, "Check it! X-Ray mode!"

"Hey Wade," said Monique as she walked by boy as she was holding a huge stack of clothes she grabbed from the stock room.

"Hey-"

Wade then realized who just said hey to him. He stared at Monique deeply and watched her waving her hair back and forth with heart shapes all over the background and then had thoughts of her smiling, laughing, her beautiful eyes, her voice, and everything he could possibly think of. He continued staring at her, trying to say Monique's name, but stuttered on it.

"Uh, is this Robo-Wade," asked Ron as he gave a confused expression on his face, pointing his finger towards Wade.

Wade slowly walked up towards Monique as he saw her placing the clothing onto a shelf, smiling nervously at her, "Monique! Hi! I uh…I uh…um…"

"Wade…you ok," asked Monique as she looked at the small boy worriedly and confused.

Wade gave out a small nervously laugh and walked away and out of the store, still smiling at her. Monique still had the same expression on her face while Ron gave a smile, but Kim looked she was worried and disturbed by Wade's actions as he acted around Monique. She couldn't help but have a feeling something was wrong…terribly wrong.

"Wade crushing on Monique," smiled Ron and looked at the dark skinned female behind him, "Nice…isn't it?"

"10.5 on the weirdness scale," said Monique as she turned her head away from Ron.

"Out of," smiled Ron as she inched closer to Monique.

"Ron! You are not trying to set up Monique with Wade," yelled Kim, obviously not liking the idea Ron was getting at.

"I'm a romantic," smiled Ron brightly.

"Who forgot about Valentine's Day," yelled Kim as she added that comment, glaring at Ron and crossing her arms.

"The toothbrush Kim," said Ron as he tried to make Kim remember the gift he was trying to give her just moments ago, "Yours if you want it."

Just then, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket again, holding the toothbrush to give to Kim with the toothpaste foam all over it and on his face. Kim just rolled her eyes and walked towards Monique as she was at the counter getting more clothes.

"Have to admit, Wade is kind of sweet though isn't he," smiled Kim as she rested her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her right hand as she looked at Monique.

"Sweet? Sure," mumbled Monique nervously, "but-"

"And a college grad," added Ron happily.

"Who won't be old enough to drive for four more years," yelled Monique. She quickly grabbed the clothes and walked away from the couple and continued, "Us going out is like one chance in…never!"

"So there is a chance," grinned Ron, "Ah—booyah…"

"He is five years younger, hello," yelled Kim as she extended her hand towards the blonde male, showing her four fingers and her thumb and then gave a weak sigh, "Maybe if I talk to Wade…"

*KP*KP*

"Kim! I have no idea what you are talking about," yelled Wade towards Kim from his computer as he was home.

"I saw how you were looking at Monique," smiled Kim softly as she was on the computer screen.

"I-I wasn't looking at anything," yelled Wade defensively, "I-I never saw her in person before! And she-she smelled so…nice."

Wade then realized what he just said and started to panic. He gave out a nervous smile towards Kim and started saying every possible excuse he could come up with, "Oh! Mom's calling! Got to go! Uh, situation! Earth is going to hit an asteroid! Comet! Something! President called! Ka ka…loosing signal!"

Wade quickly turned off his computer before Kim could have the chance to respond back and sighed in relaxation, knowing he was able to escape from the red-head female. Just then Wade's mother came into his room and mentioned Ron was here. Wade began to sweat nervously as he was caught by surprised on Ron's sudden arrival. Ron called out his name as he walked into his room, showing off his huge smile.

"Ron! I don't know what you are talking about," yelled Wade suddenly, sweat going down his face.

"Uh, ok…this is me Wade," smiled Ron as wrapped his arm around Wade, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You my friend have a problem and I'm the solution."

Rufus then appeared on top of Ron's shoulder, nodding towards Wade and saying "Uh-huh," agreeing his owner and continued his talk with Wade, "And when I talked to Monique-"

"What," yelled Wade surprised and angry as he glared at his friend.

"She said she would go out with you," said Ron as he finished his sentence with a smile on his face.

"What! Wait—what…say that again."

"Somewhat like that. Anyways, I'm going to teach you the fine art of charmin' and disarmin," smiled Ron, getting another "Uh-huh" response from Rufus.

"You," asked Wade as he gave a disbelief look on his face.

"Yes me," said Ron with an angry look on his face, feeling offensive when Wade had doubts on his teachings, "Um, excuse me! Who is dating Kim Possible?"

"Well…yeah, but the laws of extreme improbability inexplicably worked out in your favor," said Wade.

"And will make them work for you..playa," smiled Ron as he pointed his finger towards him.

Wade then gave a worried look on his face, having doubts that Ron's teachings were going to help him. He felt something all this was going to end wrong…terribly…horribly wrong.

*KP*KP*

"Ok now…Monique is an older woman and you're a young dude, so we got to make you seem more mature," said Ron as he took Wade to a men's suit store while Rufus was measuring Wade to find the perfect suit for him to wear.

"Shouldn't I just be myself," asked Wade in confusion, not liking the idea where Ron was getting at.

"Mmm…that only works in cartoons. We are not cartoons," said Ron as he glared at Wade. He then walked off and found a nice coat and grabbed it to show to Wade, "Ah. Now see this is a mature man's coat!"

Next up, Ron took Wade to a hair salon. He was going to make Wade look even more mature than he already was. He had the suit, but something else was missing. Wade was well too groomed, but then got an idea he needed some kind of beard. Wade said he didn't shave, but to Ron, that was no problem. He grabbed some kind of product, calling it "Super La Goop" and putting it all over Wade's cheeks and on his chin. He grabbed some loose hair that was lying on the floor and pasted it on Wade's face. Ron liked what he saw, but something was still missing. He took Wade to a hat store and grabbed a top hat, placing it on top of Wade's head and gave a huge smile, knowing he had found what he was looking for.

Wade then looked at a nearby mirror and nearly screamed as he saw his reflection. The black suit, the top hat, the small pieces of hair that were attached to his face to look like a beard…he couldn't believe what he saw, "I look like Lincoln!"

"Ready for President's Day," yelled Ron happily and then looked down to see Rufus with small pieces of hair attached to his skin. Rufus gave an angry glare towards Ron and placed his paws on his hip while Ron just scratched his head, "I guess Ground Hog Day too…apparently."

*KP*KP*

"You sure about this," asked Wade getting nervous, not liking how things were turning up for him.

"Absolutely," smiled Ron as he was pushing Wade to Club Banana, "Look, I'll be right here and if find yourself at a loss for words, I wrote this for you."

Ron pulled out some kind of paper and handed it towards Wade. Wade grabbed it and looked at the paper, giving a confused look on his face and then back towards Ron, "Your writing is kind of hard to read!"

"Yeah…but as long as you can feel it…you'll be fine! Now go get her," smiled Ron as he pushed Wade into the store, leaving Wade confused and alone.

Kim and Monique were cleaning up the store, hanging coats where they belonged and stacking up clothes on the shelves and saw Wade coming in. Wade walked by Kim saying hi to her and headed towards Monique, which made Kim raise an eyebrow and giving out a small laugh under her breath.

"Wade…celebrating President's Day early," asked Kim as she placed one hand against her hip.

"Hi…Mo-Mo-Moni," said Wade, stuttering with saying the girl's name.

"Monique," said Monique as she gave Wader her name and eyed at him with confusion.

"Heh…heh," laughed Wade nervously and looked back towards Ron, wondering what he should be doing.

"The notes," whispered Ron, "Go to the notes!"

"Oh," said Wade as he quickly dug into his pocket and grabbed the paper Ron had gave to him, "The humble earthworm is vital to agriculture. It moves through the soil by excreting lubricating mucus…"

"EW," yelled Kim and Monique at the same time.

"Ok wait," yelled Ron as he came out of hiding, "That's my biology report…wait..OH! That means..!"

*KP*KP*

"Aw…that's a lovely thought," smiled Mr. Barkin as he was reading a paper, wiping a tear from his eye, "A plus Stoppable…A plus…"

*KP*KP*

Ron was sitting down by the Mall Security door waiting for Wade. Wade came out of the door, his top hat gone and all the hair that was attached to his face was removed. He glared towards Ron once he saw him and walked towards him, "Apparently, impersonating a president is against mall regulations!"

"So you hit a little bump," said Ron as he got up and the two of them were walking down the Middleton Mall hallway.

"Why is romance so much harder than micro-electronics," sighed Wade weakly.

"Heh heh, well you know, things would be a lot easier if…oh I don't know, you just invent a love ray that would make Monique fall in love with you," laughed Ron with Rufus laughing as well.

Wade was then lost in his thoughts as he processed Ron's idea. Invent a love ray that would make Monique fall in love with him. It sounded great…no, perfect! He would be able to get Monique's attention after all, besides, it was just for Valentine's Day. What harm would it bring? There was nothing wrong with it…right? He could only think of one word as he gave a small grin on his face, Booyah.

*KP*KP*

Later that night, Wade was in his room making the love ray gun that would help him gain Monique's affection. He held up into the air as he was finished with it, amazed by his creation, and was explaining to himself the process on how it would send sonic pulses to Monique's emotional cortex. Wade's mother soon opened the door mentioning Ron was here again. Wade sighed and saw the blonde male coming in and holding some kind of magazine.

"Dude! I've got it! What's that," asked Ron as he pointed towards Wade's invention.

"It's a bun warmer," asked Wade, hoping Ron would buy his lie.

"Cool," yelled Ron in amazement. You could always count on Ron and his ignorance, "Got any?"

"Any what," asked Wade as he raised an eyebrow.

"Warm buns," asked Ron.

"Maybe later," said Wade as he glared towards Ron, already getting enough of Ron's ignorance.

"Ok! Look, I figured out what we went wrong alright? Location, location," said Ron as he waved his arm.

"Location," asked Wade, repeating Ron.

"Yes! You need to sweep Monique away to the city of lice," smiled Ron as he opened the magazine to show to Wade.

Wade then saw a picture of the Eiffel Tower on one of the magazine pages Ron was showing him and gave a small glare towards him, "You mean Paris…the city of lights?"

"Oh? Oh! Is that what it is," yelled Ron dumbfounded as he slapped his forehead, "Because I never got the whole lice angle…"

"And you think Monique will let me just 'sweep' her off to Paris," asked Wade with an annoyed tone in his voice as he looked at Ron.

"That's the genius part," grinned Ron.

*KP*KP*

Kim and Ron were in their mission clothes as they had reached the Eiffel Tower. Kim looked around her surroundings and found out there was no trouble. She glared at Ron with annoyance and placed her hands on her hips, "I thought you said the Eiffel Tower was in danger…?"

"It IS in danger! Of rust," yelled Ron as he waved towards the structure and scratched his head, showing his goofy smile, "Eventually…"

"That's the reason why we had to hurry off to France," asked Kim getting more annoyed.

"And tell me again why I'm here," asked Monique as she walked towards the two and looking towards Ron.

"Backup," smiled Ron as he looked at the Eiffel Tower that stood in front of them, "Yeah! I doubt KP and I would handle this baby alone! And did you know it's the city of lights? Not lice?"

"Ron! You wanna tell me why were really here," asked Kim becoming frustrated. Just then, she saw couples passing by, holding hands and then checked her surroundings once more realizing what was really going on, "Wait! Paris? The two of us? Valentine's Day! Wow! You're being romantic!"

"And me…as backup," mumbled Monique as she saw Kim hugging Ron.

*KP*KP*

The two ladies were sitting at a nearby table while Ron was keeping an eye out on them. He asked Rufus if the coast was clear, getting a nod from the pet and quickly hid at a nearby tree. He called for Wade and asked him if he was ready, but got no response from him. He called for Wade and again, no response. Ron looked around for the small boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Just then, Wade called out towards Ron, making him turn around to see him and also saw he had an ice-cream in his possession.

"I told you to meet me here at 6," yelled Ron.

"I can't do this on empty," glared Wade as he licked his ice-cream.

"Ok, I'll go in first then you just happen to come in. Will tell them, you know, your fixing the French internet or something," explained Ron as he was going over the plan.

"Gotcha," smiled Wade.

"You're not nervous," asked Ron in confusion.

"Not this time," grinned Wade as he pulled out his cupid ray gun.

"Hey! Your bun warmer," laughed Ron, "It's a good idea! This town is lousy with bread…"

*KP*KP*

"Fixing the French internet," asked Kim as she raised an eyebrow, not believing Ron's story.

"Isn't the WORLD Wide Web," asked Monique as she also raised an eyebrow, having a hard time believing the blonde's story as well.

"Yeah…except when it breaks into pieces," said Ron with a nervous smile on his face, "Right Wade?"

"I smell a set-up," said Kim as she got up from her seat and walked towards her boyfriend, "Ron! Convo! Now!"

"KP…now remember, confi-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Kim pulled his shirt and walked off, leaving Wade and Monique alone. As soon as they were gone, Wade quickly walked towards Monique, pulling a chair and sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

"Look Wade ok? I know what's it like to crush, I do, but-"

Before Monique could her sentence, Wade zapped her with his cupid ray gun and all of a sudden, Monique began to act differently than she once was. She was beginning to talk excitingly, giggling uncontrollably, hugging Wade and kissing his forehead. Wade just sat there, smiling and enjoying the attention he was getting. However, unaware to him, someone was spying on from a distance. A blonde female was looking through her binoculars and gave a smile as she witnessed that ray gun Wade had used on Monique.

"Heh, the boy genius who helps Kim Possible has invented a love gun," grinned the blonde female, "That actually might be useful…"

*KP*KP*

"Ron? Why are you encouraging him? He is just going to get hurt," said Kim as she was talking to Ron, hoping to convince him to stop.

"Ohhh really," grinned Ron. He pointed Kim towards Wade and Monique on how the two were acting towards each other and Kim just stood there surprised.

"What? How? They look like-"

"They're in love?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Paris."

Kim just stood there confused for a minute, but then gave smile as she hugged Ron tightly, resting her head on his shoulder and whispered softly to him, "Paris…"

*KP*KP*

"To control love in such a way," grinned the blonde female as she was talking to herself, "I must find a way to steal it and use it to control the people to make them all fall in love with me!"

"Who you talking to," said one male as he walked into the room, wearing a huge blue lab coat that matched with his blue skin with a scar curling under his left eye and had a small black pony-tail hanging down behind his back.

"None of your business Drakken," said the blonde woman as she continued to spy on Kim Possible and her friends.

"You're mean Camille…worse than Shego," mumbled Drakken.

"That's Camille Leon to you," yelled Camille who was still spying on the four tens, "And who broke you out when that woman left you in prison who was nowhere to be found?"

"Mmm, don't remind me," sighed Drakken sadly. Just then, he noticed the blonde female spying and was clapping his hands in glee, "Oh! You're spying! Let me see! Let me see!"

Camille gave an annoyed look on her face and handed her binoculars to Drakken. Drakken took it and saw the red head teen hero and couldn't help but give out his traditional evil laugh, "Oh hahahaha! Kim Possible! You think you're all that…but your –"

"Would you shut it," yelled Camille as she was rubbing her forehead, "You're giving me a headache."

"So…what's the plan," asked Drakken as he looked at the diva.

"We are going to use it and control half of the world's population," laughed Camille.

"Half," asked Drakken in confusion.

"It's a love ray gun. Obviously I'm going to use to control the male population so I can get all the attention I need. Of course I don't need a love ray gun, it wouldn't hurt to have. A girl can't get enough love and praise you know," grinned Camille as she walked up to her hairless cat and started petting her.

"Wouldn't that only work for you," asked Drakken, "What about me?"

Camille brushed her hair behind her and grabbed a nearby silver suitcase. She picked it up and walked towards the blue scientist, opening it for him, and revealing a huge amount of cash inside. Drakken had his eyes wide open and had a huge smirk on his face as he looked at the money.

"Money is all yours. You help me get that love ray gun and I'll pay double that amount when my plan is successful," explained Camille as she handed the money.

"You got yourself a deal," smiled Drakken brightly.

"Perfect," grinned Camille evilly.

*KP*KP*

"Hey Monique, sorry I'm late," said Kim as she walked into Club Banana.

"Are you alone," whispered Monique.

"Monique," asked Kim as she raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend acting like a manikin on display, "Why are you a manikin?"

"Just avoiding someone," whispered Monique back.

"Who," asked Kim.

"Wade! That's who," yelled Monique as she jumped off the display and walked towards Kim.

"I thought you guys were an item," asked Kim in confusion.

"I don't know WHAT we are," yelled Monique, "All I know is that something super freaky weird is going on!"

"Hey Kim," said Wade as he came into the store and went pass her. He then walked towards Monique and gave a small smirk on his face, "Hey girl."

"Say wha," yelled Monique. She soon started to walk away from Wade, ignoring him and trying to get far away as possible from him. Wade then quickly knocked down a nearby shirt when Kim wasn't look and while that got her attention as she was picking and refolding it up, he quickly zapped Monique and she quickly ran up towards Wade hugging him tightly, "Come here and give Moni-Moni some sugar!"

"Sugar," yelled Kim by surprised, not believing what she was hearing from her friend.

"Couldn't you just pour him on a stack of pancakes," smiled Monique as she was rubbing her face against Wade's.

"Did you DO something," asked Kim as she pointed her finger towards Wade in suspicion.

"Did you SEE something," asked Wade nervously, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"I'm not sure," said Kim as she narrowed her eyes at Wade.

"Then…no," smiled Wade weakly.

"Kim just doesn't understand about us baby-boy," whispered Monique softly as she took Wade out of the store and into the food court.

"Baby-boy? No kidding," mumbled Kim as she didn't like what was going on around her.

*KP*KP*

Drakken was wearing a flower delivering uniform as his disguise and those uniform hats to cover his face. Last thing he wants is to be recognized as that mad blue scientist that is always constantly trying to take control of the world. Camille Leon though was using her shape-shifting powers to disguise herself as a flower delivering man as well and knocked on the door. Wade's mother opened the door to see the two holding flowers and smiling to her.

"Good day madam, we have a delivery of flowers from your loving husband," smiled Camille under her disguise and trying to sound more male.

"From Lontaine," asked Wade's mother in skepticism, "My husband? Are you sure you have the right house?"

"Uh duh, that's right. I did say it was from your husband didn't I," said Camille getting annoyed, "Now are you just going to let us stand here or are you going to let us in so we can bring more of the flowers?"

*KP*KP*

"And what does my little boy want to eat," smiled Monique and was gently pulling Wade's cheek and then touched the tip of his nose with her finger, "Something sweet? Like you?"

"This was worth leaving my room for," sighed Wade happily as he couldn't get enough of Monique's affection.

"Ok, how about some yummy pizza," smiled Monique which made Wade happy but then quickly covered his mouth, "Or a big whole burger! And-"

All of a sudden, the effects were running out and Monique was rubbing her forehead, having a huge headache and trying to get rid of it. She then mumbled Wade's name and then she gave an angry tone as she mentioned his name. Wade was in trouble and before Monique could do anything to him, he quickly zapped her and Monique was back to her loving-self…somewhat. She gave a high-pitch scream and hugged Wade tightly despite all the looks they were getting.

"I think we should have something that we should share. Oh! We SHOULD share something," screamed Monique excitingly, "Let's see…share…share. Ah! A sundae!"

She quickly grabbed hold of Wade's head and pulled it close to her, smiling sweetly towards him and whispered softly to him, "Ok, ok! You go find a table and I'll…be…right…back!"

Monique twirled her finger around Wade's head and touched the tip of Wade's nose again, leaving him in a dream-like trance before heading off to a nearby ice-cream stand. She gave a giggle and waved towards him, making him wave back to her.

"Dude! Making time with the ladies," grinned Ron as he came up behind Wade and placed his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Oh! Hey Ron," smiled Wade, "I guess I picked the right guy to school me."

"Word," smiled Ron and then gave a worried look on his face, "You do mean me right?"

The two males sat down at a nearby table and Monique had came by, placing the sundae in front of Wade with a bright smile still on her face. She gave a kiss towards Wade which made Ron twitch his eye, not believing what he just saw and seeing Monique run off as she forgot to grab a spoon.

"Wow, genius of love too," laughed Ron softly as he was back to his normal self as he saw the love that was going on between Wade and Monique.

Monique had came back with a spoon and scoped a small piece of the sundae, feeding him and letting him take a bite. Before he could get another one, the effects were wearing off again and Monique was back to her old-self, not amused on what was going on. She grabbed the sundae and dumped it right over his head and just when she was about to lecture him, Wade again zapped her with his love ray gun and Monique again, was back to her "loving" self. She grabbed a piece of the sundae that was on Wade's head and took a bite of it and gave a compliment saying how tasty he was. Ron gave a confused look on his face and looked back towards Wade who was wiping away the ice-cream with a napkin, not amused on what happened.

"What? Wade! You just did something with the bun warmer," yelled Ron but then offered his hand towards him with a smile on his face, "Can I borrow that?"

"Ok, well I got to go back to work, but know I'll be thinking of you my little boo," giggled Monique as she gave a kiss on Wade's forehead and waving good-bye to him.

Wade was in a dreaming state and had a huge smile on his face, but his smile went completely away as he saw Ron glaring at him, "Ok, ok. That's not really a bun warmer is it? Because my bun is warm and Monique's is oh-hotty-hot!"

"Ok, it's a device that makes girls fall in love with me. I invented it," said Wade as he sighed weakly and smiling nervously as he finally told the truth.

"What? That's great," yelled Ron happily but then realized what was going on, cutting his celebration short and slapping his own face, "Th-that's wrong! Oh, so wrong! Wade! Wait…which means it wasn't my mad love school skills?

"Well…you gave me the idea for the love ray," smiled Wade weakly, "That's something…"

"Me? No I didn't," yelled Ron as he slammed his hands against the table and standing up but then he just remembered saying something like that before and gasped in fear, "Ohhh! So when I said…and then you thought…then you did…"

"Yup…"

"Oh…Kim is so going to blame me," said Ron as he banged his head on the table, knowing how much trouble he was in.

"I just wanted Monique to like me…for me," said Wade as he scratched the back of his head.

"So you zapped her with a ray," yelled Ron as he raised his head back up and glared at Wade.

"Inventing things is what I do…so in a way, it's liking me for me," said Wade as he gave a weak smile, "Isn't it?"

"Well yes…in a way…a sick and wrong way! But it is technically a way…I guess," said Ron as he was lost in his sentence, but only to see Wade giving out a huge smile on his face.

*KP*KP*

"Oh wow! When Lontaine sends flowers…he sends flowers," said Wade's mother amazed as she looked at all the flowers she had in her home.

"And now my friend here will read you the card," smiled Camille as she pointed to Drakken.

"What? But we don't have a card," whispered Drakken nervously.

"Make something up," whispered Camille as she glared towards Drakken, "Just give me some time to look for the item!"

Camille quickly walked away and Drakken placed his hand into his pockets to grab a small pink slip, using a parking violation he had received a while back when he parked at an illegal spot with his flying saucer.

"Ah…roses are red…violets are blue, you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I hope…ah…all these flowers will capture your heart and hope you will see how much you mean everything to me," said Drakken as he was coming up with random words to say.

"Awww," said Wade's mother as she couldn't help but enjoy her 'letter' that she was hearing.

"Excuse me! I'm reading your letter to you," yelled Drakken, "Do not interrupt me or you will face dire consequences."

"Ugh, sorry," said Wade's mother as she rolled her eyes and remained silent.

While Drakken was busy with Wade's mother, Camille quickly found the boy's room and opened it carefully to see if he was inside. No one was here and tip-toed herself into the room and walked up to a nearby computer to see a picture of the love ray gun she had saw the boy had used on the girl back in Paris.

"Oh. The plans of the device…perfect," purred Camille as she had a sinister look on her face. She printed out the blueprint and stuffed it into her pocket and quickly headed back towards Drakken.

"And soon my love…you and I will conquer this planet, making it ours! Together, we can do whatever we want and nobody can stop us! Not even Kim Possible," grinned Drakken as he was reading the letter with a evil grin on his face, however, Wade's mother just had a shocked look on her face not believing what she was hearing and before Drakken could continue, Camille had came back and told him she got the plans to build on the device. Drakken clapped his hands happily and quickly ran towards the door with Camille close behind him and finished his letter, "Ok, that's it for now! Sign your ever loving husband and Happy Valentine's Day!"

Camille and Drakken left the house as quickly as they could and dashed off into the street. Wade's mother raised an eyebrow as she stared at all the flowers she had, "Well the flowers are nice…don't know about that letter though…"

*KP*KP*

"There's something odd going on…today, it was almost like Wade had some kind of control over Monique," said Kim as she was sitting on her chair, pondering in her thoughts.

Ron quickly got up from the sofa and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and started speaking nervously, "Control? Hahaha. Come on! They are just two kids in love! Oh hey! Look, TV!"

"Love? Monique was pretending to be a manikin to avoid him," said Kim, not believing Wade and Monique were having a 'thing' with each other.

"My favorite show! …Weather," laughed Ron weakly.

"Yeah…it's partly cloudy and completely weird," yelled Kim as she glared towards Ron. Just then she heard her Kimmunicator beeping, pulling it out, and talking towards it, "Go Wade!"

"Oh, hey Kim! Um…is Ron there," asked Wade nervously.

"Yeah," said Kim as she raised her eyebrow towards Wade. He would usually never contact her through the Kimmunicator and ask for Ron. She gave a shrug and handed it towards Ron, though she still had her suspicion, "It's for you…"

Ron quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim with a huge smile on his face and looked towards Wade, his smile completely gone and had a worried expression on his face.

"Ron! Um…it looks like Drakken and Camille Leon have stolen plans to a 'certain' device…from my room," said Wade quietly.

"Wait! Did you just say Drakken AND Camille Leon," asked Kim as she looked at her Kimmunicator over Ron's shoulder, surprised to hear Drakken and Camille's name at the same time, "AND what sort of device?"

Ron was stuttering with words and all of a sudden started yelling at the top of his lungs, admitting the truth to Kim as he knew he couldn't lie to her, "Ok! Ok! Wade invented a bun warmer that makes girls fall in love with him!"

"I knew that bun warmer wasn't right," yelled Kim as she finally knew what was going on between Wade and Monique.

"It was Ron's idea," yelled Wade in fear from the Kimmunicator, hoping to make Ron suffer.

"What! Not intentionally," yelled Ron as he shot an angry glare towards Wade.

"Wade! What were you thinking," said Kim as she had a shock tone in her voice, not believing Wade would do something like this.

"I just really like Monique," said Wade as he finally admitted the truth and whispered softly, "I promise I won't use it again…"

"I'm disappointed in both of you," said Kim as she gave an angry glare towards Ron and Wade.

"Let's not play the blame game KP," said Ron as he had his arms crossed and gave a weak smile towards her, "Unless you spot me 10 points and give me a head start…heh heh…"

"Alright, if Camille and Drakken has these plans…what's the worst case," asked Kim as she looked towards Wade and ignoring Ron.

"Well it's not very powerful. The sonic effect is short range and short term," explained Wade.

"So…what? What's the sitch between Camille and Drakken working together," asked Kim as she raised an eyebrow still not believing that the two were together on this.

"Maybe Camille and Drakken are on a date and are spending Valentine's Day together," laughed Ron. Wade and Kim gave a shocked, fear, and disgusted look on their face and Ron realized what he just said and stuck his tongue out, "Ugh! Never mind! Sick and wrong beyond so many levels!"

Just then, a commercial showed up on the TV and both Kim and Ron looked up to see what was showing.

_The Ear Splitters rock Lowerton! The loudest band on the planet! Live tonight on the Lowerton arena, powered by their bone rattling million megawatt amplified speaker system! Your ears will be amplifried!_

Kim gave a worried look on her face and looked back down towards Wade in her Kimmunicator with fear in her voice.

"Wade, what if Drakken tried to amplify the love ray," asked Kim.

"Like you mean with a million megawatts," asked Ron, knowing what Kim meant after that commercial they had just watched.

"Oh that be bad," said Wade as he too got fear in his voice.

Kim gave an angry glare towards Ron knowing this was his fault for mentioning to Wade on creating a love ray gun in the first place, but only saw Ron give out a weak and nervous smile to his girlfriend.

*KP*KP*

It was the next day and both Kim and Ron were in their mission clothes, putting their supplies into Kim's car and ready to head out top stop Drakken and Camille. Wade had showed up showing a poster of Camille Leon hosting some kind of concert and explaining she was going to broadcast it worldwide.

"So that is how they are going to use the Cupid Ray! They are going to control the Earth's population," yelled Kim, "Though I still can't believe Drakken and Camille Leon are working together on this!"

"Hey KP! This concert is free! Booyah! We are so there," said Ron excitingly, "Though it's only for men…"

"Trap Ron," yelled Kim, "We're not going to the concert! We're going to stop it!"

"And I'm going too," said Wade as he looked down at the ground, "This is all my fault…Well Ron gave me the idea."

"Ah! I have lots of ideas! People usually don't act on them," yelled Ron defensively.

"I wanna help set things right," said Wade as he looked at his love ray that he was holding on his hand.

"Ok, but promise me you won't ever use it again," said Kim as she walked up towards Wade.

"Promise. This has caused enough trouble," said Wade as he handed the device to Kim.

Kim took the device and all three of them got into the car, ready to head off. However, before Kim could start the engine and leave, Monique came by and blocked their path, not letting them leave.

"Oh no! Don't you all be driving off before my say," yelled Monique angrily, "Wade! Word!"

"Uh…Monique? Were in a hurry. Can you guys deal later," asked Kim as she stuck her head out through the car window.

"Sorry Kim! Dealing now," yelled Monique as she stomped her way towards Wade as he was sitting on the passenger side next to Kim. As she had reached his window and started lecturing him, there was a zap and Monique grabbed hold of Wade's head, holding it close against her, "You're so adorable! That's my boo!"

Wade gave a confused look as he looked towards Kim who was holding the love ray and had it pointed towards Monique. She gave a nervous laugh and placed the love ray away, "Haha…sorry…we really don't have time for this."

"Wait! Wade! Don't leave me," cried Monique as she was holding onto Wade's head as Kim started the engine.

Kim groaned in agony and sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to stop Monique with the condition she was in, "Fine! Bring her along…"

*KP*KP*

Day had already left and now night had came. There was a huge cruise ship with hundreds of men walking out and heading towards the stadium at the base of a mountain. The four teens were sneaking around the area, checking to see if they were was any ways to get over the wall and into the concert.

"I cannot believe you use science for evil," glared Monique as she was walking behind Wade.

"Technically it was for love," said Wade as he smiled weakly.

"I don't care what it was used for," yelled Monique.

"Guys! Shut! Monique! Don't make me zap you again," glared Kim as she was in no mood to hear the two argue. Monique just crossed her arms and gave a an angry face towards Kim, but Kim just ignored it and was using the Kimmunicator's X-Ray mode that Wade had added onto the wall. She turned it off and looked towards the others, "Security is tight. Will need to find a different way in."

"I'll use my new grappling belt," said Wade excitingly.

He pressed a button on his belt buckle and the front of the belt opened up, revealing a hook and shooting up into the air and grabbing a nearby rail. Ron looked up at the rope and then back towards Wade, "Uh yeah, good for you, but what about Monique? She's grapple challenged."

"Yo," said Monique as cleared her throat and gave an annoyed look on her face, "What's wrong with just going through the front gate?"

"Right. Good idea, just one problem, men only," said Kim as she saw hundreds of men going inside the stadium through the front entrance and then giving a small smile towards Monique.

"What are you suggesting," asked Monique as she raised an eyebrow towards Kim. Then it hit her and she started waving her hands towards the red head girl, "Oh no you don't! You are not making me do that! No way! No how! Forget it!"

*KP*KP*

"I can't believe you made me do this," said Monique as she glared towards Kim, "I look like some kind of rejected hip-hop star!"

Monique was wearing baggy pants with a huge jersey over here while she had a long sleeve shirt underneath it, a beanie, and her long hair tied to multiple dreads hanging down her back. Kim had all hair stuff under a hat while she was wearing Ron's traditional clothes with the red jersey, a dark blue long sleeve shirt underneath it, and brown cargo pants.

"Hey! I've done this before, but of course I was brain-switched with Ron at the time," sighed Kim as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing, "Actually…I kind of like wearing it…"

"Excuse me," asked Monique as she raised an eyebrow towards her friend.

"Nothing! Let's just get this over with," yelled Kim as her face grew red in embarrassment.

*KP*KP*

"With the speakers and the device in place, soon the world's population will be under my control," laughed Dr. Drakken as he was finishing up setting the cables and attaching towards the Cupid Ray, "I could always have more henchmen to deal with Kim Possible…"

"Save it Dr. Dork," sighed Camille as she walked by the blue scientist, petting her hairless cat, "Remember you're just a hired worker. I'm going to be using it make me the most popular woman on Earth!"

"Argh! It's Drakken! Dr. Drakken," yelled Drakken as he gave a furious glare towards the blonde female, "Stop calling me Dr. Dork!"

Camille just rolled her eyes and walked away, wondering why she hired him in the first place when she could've hired someone better than him. Maybe that short scientist wearing red clothing and the black mask covering his face would've been better than blue boy here.

*KP*KP*

As the four were walking in the stadium, Wade pulled out some kind of ear plugs and handed it to Ron, "Here, this should protect us from the Cupid Ray's effect."

"Oh great, now you invent something useful to protect you from that thing," glared Monique as she saw Ron and Wade putting on the ear plugs into their ears.

"Monique! Wade and Ron need it more at the moment," yelled Kim getting annoyed with her friend, "After this is all over than you two can argue as much as you want. Anyways, the device is probably backstage."

"Yeah! Got your crowd control KP," yelled Ron as he stomped his way through the crowd and pushing them aside, "Make way! Huge fan! Step aside! Hey! Nice shoes! Move!"

"Man, some of these guys are bossy," said one of the security officers as he looked at his partner.

Soon, everything became dim and all the lights went out. The crowd became silent and saw on the screen a blonde woman smiling down towards the male crowd. Kim clenched her teeth as she saw Camille Leon's face, waiting for the chance to stop her and send her back to prison where she belonged.

"Hello gentlemen," smiled Camille as she stared towards the male population, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. Trust me, everything you desire will come to you. I personally will make sure of that. But first, before I do any of that, I need something from all of you!"

Camille nodded towards Drakken and Drakken pressed a few buttons, turning a few dials and saw the Cupid Ray activating. The sonic pulses were traveling through the entire stadium from the speakers and soon, all the guys began cheering, chatting Camille's name like she was some kind of queen and were yelling out to her on how much they loved her and wanted to ask her out on a date. Camille gave a evil smirk on her face as she enjoyed the attention she was getting. Kim and Monique were getting annoyed with all the yelling and shoving the other males were giving them and decided it was best to move someplace safe.

"Wade! Try to stop the Cupid Ray if you can," yelled Kim over the crowd, "Monique! Go with him! Ron! We are going to stop Camille!"

"Right behind you KP," yelled Ron.

The two launched their grappling hooks into the air and pulled themselves up. The two almost looked like they were gliding in the air and landed onto the stage. The two teens looked up into the screen and Kim called out towards Camille on the TV screen.

"Camille Leon," yelled Kim as she removed her hat and brushing her red hair behind her.

"Kim Possible! What are you doing here," yelled Camille through the screen, "You were so not invited to this party!"

"Sorry! Decided to crash in," grinned Kim, "It's all over Camille!"

"I think not," said Camille as she showed up in person from the side of the stage, which made the male crowd go even louder as they saw her physical appearance. She looked at the blonde sidekick and raised an eyebrow, "How come he is not affected by the Cupid Ray?"

"Because I got these," smiled Ron brightly as he showed Camille the ear plugs he was wearing.

"Is that so," grinned Camille, "Debutante!"

The hairless cat came out of Camille's purse and gave a loud hiss towards Ron. She quickly maneuvered around Kim and clawed her way up towards the blonde and onto his head. Ron was screaming and running around, trying to remove the cat off of him, but Debutante was able to shake off the ear plugs Ron was wearing while he was panicking and raced back towards her owner. Rufus came out of his pocket and give a worried look as he saw his friend and master cheering and yelling out towards Camille, which made the female villain smile and also because she saw Kim in fear.

"Oh! Oh! Camille! I love you," yelled Ron happily as he was going crazy over the blonde female.

"Oh Ronnie. If you really do, break Kim Possible's heart into pieces," grinned Camille.

Ron glared towards Kim and gave out his fighting stance which made Kim worried and soon the two were locked into combat. Rufus saw the ear plugs and raced towards them so he could put them back on Ron's ear, but soon he was stopped by Debutante as she gave a loud hiss towards the naked mole rat.

*KP*KP*

Wade and Monique had reached backstage and saw Dr. Drakken working on the machine. He turned around and gave out his signature evil grin and laugh as he saw the two teens.

"Hahaha! Boy genius and…who are you," asked Dr. Drakken as he pointed towards Monique in her original clothes.

"Friend of Kim," said Monique as she placed a hand on her hip, "Whatever happened to your green lady friend?"

"Shego," asked Drakken and gave a nervous laugh, "Well…you see…"

*KP*KP*

Shego was relaxing at a beach underneath an umbrella, covering her from the sun's rays while she was wearing her bikini swim-suit and a towel wrapped around her hips, wore sunglasses, and took a sip of her drink as he was enjoying her vacation from her "evil" blue boss.

*KP*KP*

"Anyways! A friend of Kim Possible is an enemy of mine! You will not be able beat my evil or my treachery," yelled Dr. Drakken as he pointed his finger towards the two. Just then, two huge male figures wearing black suits appeared, surrounding the two teens and they could hear the blue scientist giving out his sinister laugh, "Have you met my bodyguards, Evil and Treachery? Get them!"

Just as the two guards were running towards them, Wade quickly activated his grappling belt. The rope went straight up in the air, attaching itself to a nearby rail hanging above them. Wade grabbed hold of Monique as he went up into the air and saw the two guards crashing into each other, knocking themselves out. Before Drakken could respond, the two teens came crashing down with Monique's foot pressing on his face. While Dr. Drakken was on the ground, Monique quickly grabbed the Cupid Ray and stomped on it, grinning towards the blue scientist.

"And that's the way I roll," grinned Monique as she had her arms crossed.

*KP*KP*

Ron and Kim were still busy locked in combat. Ron was giving out every punch he could throw and Kim was blocking every attack she was getting. What surprised Kim was that he was an excellent fighter, perhaps close to her level or maybe even better than her. What annoyed her was that he seemed to only fight when he is either his evil-self or when he is brainwashed.

"That's it. I'm ending this right now," yelled Kim as she wanted this fight to be over before Ron could get the upper hand.

When she found an opening, she quickly grabbed Ron's shirt collar, pulling him close to her and giving him a huge deep kiss. Ron became frozen, giving out a small smile under the kiss, his legs feeling weak as Kim continued kissing him. Kim let go of Ron and saw him crash onto the floor, knocked out, but with a huge smile on his face. Camille gave an angry glare towards Kim and then saw the male crowd becoming quiet. They were rubbing their foreheads trying to get rid of the headaches that was racing in their heads and started mumbling towards each other, wondering what happened.

"No," yelled Camille as she saw the effects of the Cupid Ray wearing off, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It's all over Camille," smiled Kim as she crossed her arms.

Police helicopters soon were hovering over the entire stadium, their lights focused on Camille at the center of the stage. The SWAT team soon came rushing through the crowd and surrounding the blonde female from getting away. Camille shot another angry glare towards Kim while Kim only smiled towards her.

"I notified them before we got here," smiled Kim.

*KP*KP*

Everyone was heading home, complaining the time they had wasted at the concert, remembering nothing and not getting anything that Camille had mentioned she would offer to them. The police had Camille and Dr. Drakken in handcuffs while they placed Debutante in an animal cage.

"Kim Possible and friends! You think you're all that! But your-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut it!"

"Sorry…"

As the stadium became deserted; Wade, Monique, Kim and Ron stood at the entrance of the stadium, watching the cruise ship go out to sea that brought the male crowd here and saw the police heading off with their prisoners. Kim then looked at Ron as he was rubbing his forehead and complaining about a headache he was having.

"What happened anyways," asked Ron as he looked towards Kim.

"You don't remember anything," asked Kim as she tilted her head towards him.

"Not really. I remember Camille at the stage and her cat all over me…then it went black," said Ron, "But…then I felt something…nice. It's hard to explain…"

"Was it something like this," smiled Kim.

Kim walked up towards Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for a deep and passionate kiss. Kim and Ron stood there for a while, well over a minute, and Kim pulled away, giving out a small smile while Ron just gave an even bigger smile.

"Yup! It was defiantly that," smiled Ron, extremely happy on what he got.

"We make a pretty good team do we," smiled Wade as he looked up towards Monique.

"Yeah, we do," said Monique as she smiled towards Wade, but it quickly disappeared as she gave a glare towards him, "Still mad at you though."

*KP*KP*

The gang had returned back to Middleton and was at Bueno Nacho, celebrating the last night of Valentine's Day. Rufus was pouring some soda onto Ron and Kim's cup while he was wearing a small red vest with a black tie, as if he was the couple's butler.

"A small simple date…just like you said," smiled Ron towards Kim as she sat across him on their table, "Not exactly Paris…"

"But it'll do," smiled Kim as she brushed her hair and stared at Ron, "Happy Valentine's Day."

As the two inched closer towards one another, ready to kiss, they quickly stopped short as they heard Monique lecturing towards Wade. The two had stopped on what they were doing and turned their heads towards their two friends who was seating across them.

"How can you possibly think playing with love is a good thing," yelled Monique, "That's bad for science, bad for love, and bad all the way around!"

Monique gave a sigh, finally calming down and saw Wade twirling his fingers around as he just sat there staring at the table. Monique shook her head and looked backed towards the genius boy, "I'm done being angry now. I'm flattered that you like me though hee hee. We can be friends."

Wade looked up with a smile on his face, but it wasn't because of what Monique had said. Wade was staring at a girl sitting behind Monique with brown hair and had a huge pony-tail hanging down. She was around Wade's age and as she looked up to see Wade staring at her, she smiled to him showing her braces.

"That's great…could you excuse me," said Wade as he quickly got up and sat on the table across the girl.

Monique gave a confused look at first as she saw Wade got up from his seat, but then gave a smile as she saw that he was sitting with another girl, "Well…guess it all worked out then."

Just as she turned her head, she saw that nobody was sitting with her and gave out a huge groan, "Oh Great! It's Valentine's Day and I'm dateless!"

She heard someone coughing and looked up at the counter to see Ned smiling towards her, waving his hand out to her to show that he was available for company.

"Dateless works…"

*KP*KP*

"Wade! How's ya girlfriend," asked Ron as he saw Wade sitting at a nearby table drinking his soda at the mall with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Olivia? Terrible," cried Wade.

"What? But I thought you found out she was a super genius just like you," asked Ron in confusion.

"She is! But it turns out she made her own Cupid Ray," cried Wade.

Just then, a pink ray hit Wade at the back, making Ron jump and stepping away from him. He then saw the boy quickly getting up and zooming to a nearby girl with brown hair, sitting a few feet away, and holding a small device on her hand.

"Oh sweetie-peach," yelled Wade kneeling to the girl and spreading his arms, almost like he was going to give out a hug, "I missed you this much!"

"Uh. You don't think Kim has one of those," asked Ron, shaking in fear as he pointed towards the Cupid Ray the girl was holding.

"Uh uh," said the pink mole rat, shaking his head.

"Hey Ron," said Kim as she walked behind Ron.

Ron jumped again with Rufus running on the blonde's head, both in shock as they saw Kim. Rufus was covering his eyes while Ron was covering his face.

"What are you doing," asked Kim as she stared at Ron in confusion.

Ron and Rufus quickly placed their arms down and smiled nervously at Kim, still shaking at the sight of her.

"Uh, nothing," smiled Ron nervously.

"Your weird," said Kim narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kim," groaned Ron as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Shhh," smiled Kim as she placed her finger on Ron's lips and wrapping her arms around his neck with their noses touching each other, "I like weird."

**END

* * *

**

_Yay! Done! This was long! I wanted to separate the story into chapters, but then I thought that would be pointless so I decided just to leave everything together into one chapter. As you can see, everything is about the same except instead of the Senior family being the villains, it was Drakken and Camille taking the spotlight this time. I couldn't think of anyone else and I thought Camille would be the perfect villain, trying to ruin Valentine's Day and also trying to grab the entire male population's attention. She is a star…and that's what stars do…right? Grabbing people's attention? As for the money, let's say she stole it because that's what villains do…they steal. Anyways, I thought it would be funny and interesting to add Drakken into the story. A few scenes added and remade but overall, pretty much the same. Again, only difference was the villains, but still…hoped you enjoyed and will leave a review! I'll try and work on more alternate stories based on the episodes if people want me to. I got a few request on "Bad Boy" and that does sound interesting, but also a bit challenging as well. :P Anyways, enough talking! Happy Valentine's Day to all and to all a good month! :D_


End file.
